WoW' Related
by PtrickStar
Summary: Travis is a young Night Elf hunter who is struggling to get his family to accept his way of life. Especially his father. Travis' small family clan is made up of mostly warriors, but he has chosen the path of the hunter. This causes conflict between him and his father.


'WoW' Related

'This story is based on the video game _World of Warcraft_by Blizzard entertainment'

The hunter hid himself behind the bush. He did this because it was all he could do. He was now, way in over his head. A deadly wolf lurked just a few yards away from him. Even though young Travis was out of sight, he could not escape the wolf's sense of smell. His heart kept beating faster as the sound of the wolf's sniffing came closer.

He just got done successfully killing a full grown raging bear from attacking him, but now he was all out of strength, and only had one more arrow in his arsenal. Could he kill this hungry beast with that last arrow? He kept considering the option, but it was too risky. If he missed, then it was all over. It may have been a good plan if the wolf was a reasonable distance away, but now it seemed hopeless.

As the wolf was coming around the tree he was hiding behind, all Travis thought to do was pray. He prayed to the Goddess Elune to protect him even though it was probably in vain. He then prepared himself. He got his knife from his boot and took a deep breath. Then he dashed around the tree and struck towards the wolf. All he hit was the bark of the tree. The Wolf was lower than he expected. He played his only card and now he was all out. The wolf jump high towards him and tackled him to the ground. Travis tried all he could to keep its teeth from reaching his neck or his face as he laid on the dirt. He put is arms out and the wolf started gnawing at it, ripping some of his flesh, blood slowly running down his arm.

He was ready to die, but then he heard a roar from his right side. He and the wolf both looked in the same direction. Suddenly a white blurry figure jumped over him and struck the wolf to the ground. It was a white tiger, though it was not any white tiger. It was Travis' loyal pet Hoppus. Most hunters you think of would have a dog as a hunting pet, but not Night Elves like Travis. They tame fierce white hunting tigers. He rose from the ground and watched as his trusty animal companion fought to protect his master. Blood started flowing off them. It was mostly noticeable on Hoppus due to his sparkly white fur. Travis knew that he had to help him. The odds looked 50/50. If he could just better those odds, even by one, he could save his friend from this blood thirsty beast. He readied his bow and placed the arrow on it. Carefully pointing it towards the wolf, making sure not to aim it at Hoppus, he pulled the bow back and released.

The arrow hit its victim in a split second. The poor creature fell to the ground with a loud whine. The Wolf had been hit, and both Travis and Hoppus were saved. He immediately began first aid on Hoppus. He cared for his pet more than himself it seemed. Hoppus, though very injured, was quite calm. He was not new to this. He was quite an experienced fighter.

A voice came from behind Travis not too far away. "That was impressive son," It said, "for a hunter that is."

Travis immediately looked behind him, but no one was there. "Who's there!?" he demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Up here Travis." He looked up and saw another night elf sitting on a high tree branch. His back to the trunk and legs rested along the branch. He was heavily armored.

"Father?" he said.

"Yes son. I've been watching this whole time." That slightly upset Travis. The fact that he could've helped him, but chose not to.

"You mean you watched me nearly die?!" He asked angrily.

"Son, I am disappointed in you."

"Why? What have I done wrong?" He asked.

His father jumped down from the tree. "How could you stray from the path that your ancestors have made for you? We are a family of warriors, but you clearly chose the path of the hunter."

"I'm sorry father. I'm not cut out to be a warrior like you. You've known that since I was a young. The hunters are one with nature, and befriend the beasts of the wild. That is what I want."

"I don't understand son. We warriors risk our lives on the front lines of the battlefield in order to protect those we care about. Is that not important to you?" He asked in a slightly angry tone.

"I'm sorry, but I have made my decision. I'm no longer a child. I have my reasons."

His dad just looked at his son with pity in his eyes. Then he let out a long sigh. "Then somewhere along the way I failed with you Travis. You no longer need to stay here in Teldrassil. No need to stay here with your family any longer."

"But Dad…" He started.

"We know nothing of the hunter's way. We have nothing to teach you." Then he walked off through the forest. Not even looking back. A strong, burning pain arose in Travis' chest. The pain caused by his own father turning his back on his only son. Then tears slowly formed in his eyes. He tried to be strong, but he just couldn't control it. The tears just started flowing down his cheeks. Next thing he knew, his father was gone. Would he ever see him again? Would Travis ever be welcomed back with his people? Hoppus sensed his pain and went forth to comfort him. This slightly enlightened him, but there was still a pain inside that could not go away.

"Why are you crying?' A deep voice said. He turned around while still kneeling down and saw a very hairy looking man. In fact it was almost like a wolf man. He had a long snout like a canine and large teeth. He was wearing a red robe and had a staff on his back. Travis then realized that he was one of those Worgen people he heard so much about. Those cursed humans who turned into werewolves.

"I've just been rejected by my own father. Would you not want to cry too?"

"Oh it seems I'm just about all out of tears my friend." He said. "I've been cast out by just about everyone I know. You see I came from a cursed city. Even though we've officially been accepted into the Alliance, people still look towards me with fear. The same fear everyone sees me as."

"I'm very sorry," said Travis. "I have nowhere to go. What about you?"

"Nowhere," He said. "We're not too different Night Elf. Perhaps we should travel together. In search of that one true home, and grow stronger together."

"Thank you, kind sir. My name is Travis, the hunter."

"I'm Alfred, the mage."


End file.
